


There's good in you Barry.

by charliepower



Series: ColdFlashWave Week 2016 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlashWave Week 2016, Criminal Barry Allen, Day One, Hero Leonard Snart, M/M, Multi, Role Reversal, Small Description of Violence, Swearing, v small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: Coldflashwave Week: Day One : Role Reversal!Infamous criminal Barry Allen hasn't had anyone oppose him in a long time, but then in walks Mick Rory with Leonard and Lisa Snart.Not used to this resistance Barry can't help but become increasingly curious about his new found enemies, and Mick Rory and Leonard Snart let him get pulled in, perhaps if they pull enough they can convince Barry that after so long they know that there is still good in him.





	

 

 

Barry smiled to himself as he leant back on the comfy leather seat, swivelling round like a good old fashioned Bond villain – all he was missing was the cat – he put his feet up on his expensive wooden desk, letting the sunlight from outside soak into his skin. 

On either side of him stood the infamous criminals Killer Frost and Vibe. Barry Allen had been friends with the pair for longer than he could remember.  

When Barry was 10 his father had murdered his mother and got away with it. But being the renowned criminal – or so Barry thought at the time (it made him laugh now, considering all he had accomplished in comparison) - Barry couldn't just kill him. Instead Barry slowly built up his allies and favours, enough that when the time came he knew he'd have more people on his side than his father would even be able to see coming. While still at the mercy of his father, at age 12 Barry had met Caitlin Snow and not under the best circumstances. 

Barry could still remember the way Carla Tanhauser had been dragged into the room by her hair and thrown in front of his father. He couldn’t understand much but what he did know was that she had disappointed Barry's father, she was meant to build a bio-weapon and had failed to do so in time. She was just wasting Henry Allen's time, apparently, and _who did she think she was_ to try and one up him. 

He remembered his father very calmly walking over to her before kneeling down. 

 

 _"I know Carla"_  

 _Barry didn't know what his father was on about but_ _whatever it was Carla Tanhauser knew what he meant. Barry had admired her for remaining stoic and unafraid up until that point, his father had a reputation, but suddenly she started to shake and sob and beg. Barry wanted to know why, he hated being out of the loop and he glared at the woman in frustration._  

 _Henry looked up, seeing Barry's scowl and he smirked. He turned his head towards the door and nodded at one of the men standing there, a man named Lewis Snart. Barry didn't know much about the man but he knew that he hated him, knew that much like his own father, Lewis_ _used to raise a hand to his two children. He knew it because he was in fact missing a hand, a poetic_ _justice_ _Barry thought as he glared at the man leaving the room._  

 _But he was back a moment later, carrying a girl into the room who was screaming and kicking against him. She got in an elbow to his face and Lewis grunted before dropping the girl to the floor. She ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her._  

 _Barry knew it was_ _Tanhauser_ _s_ _daughter, after all he knew everything about everyone that worked for his father. He also knew that the mother and daughter did not get on very well, but he supposed situations like this – whatever this was – tended to bring people together._  

 _Suddenly Henry Allen stood up and extended a hand towards Barry._  

 _"Son, come and meet you_ ** _sister"_**  

 

Carla Tanhauser hadn't lived through the night, apparently Henry Allen didn't like to be lied to, and Caitlin Snow was forced to watch the whole messy ordeal – and it had been messy. Then the girl had to move in with her monster of a father. 

At first Barry hadn't even bother to get to know his new sister, she was three years his senior and acted like she knew everything. She didn't try to get to know him, thinking he'd be just like his father. 

But then one night after a particularly bad beating she found him and helped patch him up and they bonded over their mutual hate. Caitlin promised that she'd help Barry even if it killed her. She hadn't much liked her mother but she was still her mother and no one got to take that away from her without paying for it. 

Barry succeeded in killing his father two years later when he was fourteen, and by the time he was fifteen he was in juvie. That's where he met Francisco Ramon, a boy in there for killing his brother at just thirteen years old. He'd been dealt with only five years in prison because of how old he was, not only that but the jury could hardly believe it was him. People tended to underestimate the boy, taking in his cheeky grin and childish face, looking at him and just seeing innocence. But Ramon was far from innocent, he'd once told Barry his only regret in life was not taking longer in killing his brother. Barry had only been given two years, the judge knew of Henry Allen and quite frankly took it as a blessing that the man was now dead. 

Barry and Cisco met when a kid tried to shiv Barry on the first day. They didn't meet because Cisco had saved Barry's life in any way, they met because Barry had heard an older boy boasting about beating his little sister and decided to take it into his own hands. They'd met because as Barry was being the shit out of the asshole who thought it was funny to hurt an eight year old to looked up to him, Cisco had walked into the bathroom, raised his eyebrow and asked to join in. The boy nearly died, ended up blind and missing a few fingers, but the pair were never caught. 

When they finally left, Cisco followed Barry back to Caitlin who had been running the remains of what his father had owned. 

Together they built it back up and by 26 the three were known for being the most ruthless in the whole of Central and Star City. Barry didn't mind that Gotham had one up on him, those people were psychopaths and he was quite frankly glad that he didn't meet their standards. 

When he was 23 a particle accelerator had exploded and left Barry in a coma for nine months. When he woke up he knew not to panic, knew that his two friends would have kept everything in order and boy was he right. 

Immediately they informed him of the benefits of the accelerator, showed him what they could do and Barry was fascinated, even more so when he discovered his gift. They found Harrison Wells, the man that had started all of this and demanded for his help and god did he help. The man helped them build up his powers and the whole time he did so the man thought he had one up on the trio. But he didn't. 

The moment they'd started researching Harrison Wells a man named Hartley Rathaway started looking for them. So Barry amused the man and had him brought in. The at the time 27 year old man was arrogant and had a mouth too smart for his own good so naturally Barry loved him, even more so when he discovered he was a meta going by the name of _Pied Piper._  

Rathaway had told them everything and backed it all up with evidence. While the trio received help from Harrison Wells, keeping him distracted, Hartley had been slowly uncovering all of Harrison Wells - Eobard Thawnes - secrets. 

The shock on the mans face as Barry stuck his hand into his chest as he sat in his wheelchair was priceless and the dying snarl on his face as he saw Hartley walk up behind Barry in his last few moments were something Barry would cherish. 

Believe or not he wasn't usually one for enjoying pain, that was his fathers area, but this had been an exception. 

 

Since then nothing had been able to stop the group. Next to Hartley came more and more metas and his rogue gallery was forever growing. 

Barry turned his attention back to the man kneeling on the floor, Piper behind him after having brought him in, and he smiled calmly. 

"So Mr …" 

"Mardon … Marco Mardon" 

"Yes Marco, well Marco, a little bird has told me-" Barry smirked thinking of the Canary twins he had spying around Central and Star City "- that you have some interesting gifts, ones from the explosion two years ago. What, may I ask, are they exactly. I'm rather intrigued to find out" 

Marco stood up, closed his eyes, and turned his palms upwards. Snow started to fall out of no where and Barry watched in fascination as it started to settle on the carpet. It was amazing, but he wanted _more._  

"If I wanted snow Marco I would get a snow machine, you've disappointed me – Piper, take him out" 

"NO!" Marco yelled and a Barry heard lightning crack outside at the very same moment. Thunder rumbled and Barry took his feet off of his desk, leaning forward onto his elbows. 

"Now Mr. Mardon, why did you not begin with that" 

Barry got his answer when the man fell to his knees. But instead of letting himself collapse the man kept himself upright and glared at Barry. 

"I'm assuming it has something to do with the energy draining at the uh ... potential mood affecting?" Barry smirked, he was oh so impressed. 

Marco nodded at him and Barry raised and eyebrow at Piper who rolled his eyes before grabbing Marco's arm, helping him up. 

"Well Marco, here we have people who can help you train, who can help you have full control over your abilites and will help you to use them to your maximum potential. The only thing I ask for in return is your loyalty." 

"That's it?" The man asked suspisiously and Barry laughed. 

"Marco I may be a lot of things but a _trickster_ isn't one of them" Barry barely supressed a scowl as he thought of the young Axel Walker in his basement. It really was unfitting of one to try and blow up their boss on the second day. 

"I'll do it then, I'll join your team" 

"Team" Frost scoffed next to him and Marco looked confused. 

"Marco we're not a _team"_ Barry purred, "We're Rogues. Welcome to the family" 

 

****** 

 

Overall Barry felt that it had been a successful day. Sure the morning hadn't started to well when Kyle Nimbus had try to _gas him,_ Barry grit his teeth and took in a deep breath, but he knew that Marco Mardon (or Weather Wizard as Cisco had renamed him) was a good addition. 

"Barry I'm bored" Caitlin pouted from across the room and Barry rolled his eyes. 

"Well then go out and cause some trouble big sister, no one is stopping you" 

She was silent for a moment before asking "Perhaps we can have a sibling night out?" 

Barry was about to tell her he had too much to do before remembering the day it was. _Of course._ He nearly winced at his forgetfulness but instead he looked up at her and smiled. 

Caitlin Snow was renowned for her coldness as Killer Frost, the only people she was 'Caitlin' around were Barry and Cisco. Nothing could get to Caitlin and she remained as stoic as she had been since watching her mother being tortured and murdered in front of her eyes. 

But Barry also knew that her mother was the only thing that could still get to her, he knew how much she hated it and he'd never mention it because he had no doubt he'd end up with a few hundred icicles in his body. 

It was the anniversary of her mothers murder and Barry could appreciate the need to get out. 

He walked around the desk and grabbed her gloved hand. 

"C'mon Cait, let's go out and cause some trouble" 

On their way out Barry told Cisco over the comms where they were going and his friend didn't even have to question why, he just knew and Barry appreciated that. 

 

Getting into the museum had been easy, Barry had already planned it all last week, accounting for the fact that he couldn't phase through the wall with Caitlin in his arms because her particles couldn't vibrate quick enough due to the heat they absorbed.  

He also knew what he was there to get. There was a beautiful blue necklace that had been moved from India and it had a long history that Barry didn't care about. He knew his sister would like it and so as she occupied herself elsewhere in the museum Barry pratically skipped over to the jewel. 

He phased his hand through the glass and grabbed out the necklace. The minute it came off of the platform Barry knew the silent alarm had started to go off. 

"Cait let's go!" He called and knew she'd be back to him in a moment, never far away. 

He held it behind his back and as she walked in the room he saw she held a piece of [art](http://sapacexhibit.org/content/2012/03/monet.jpg) in her arms. 

"I've got you a present" He grinned at her. 

"You stole me a present" 

"Whatever not the point. It's what I came here for so turn around" 

She narrowed her eyes but did as he asked. So he stepped forward and placed it on her. When he clipped it on she faced him again before looking down at what now hung around her neck. 

"Barry! It's beautiful" 

"Yeah and it's got some awesome history behind It" He beamed back. 

She waited expectantly. 

"What? I don't know the details, you can google it when we get home" 

"That's the problem with kids now a day" A new voice cut in and Barry and Caitlin spun around, "You don't appreciate anything." The man tutted at them and Barry narrowed his eyes as he saw two more figures behind him, a woman slightly taller than him, and a quite frankly hench man. 

"I appreciate how it looks" Barry replied calmly. 

"Mm perhaps. Unfortunately you're going to have to appreciate it on your next museum trip" 

Barry laughed and so did Caitlin. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah kid it is. Look I'll make this simple for you, either hand both the necklace and the artwork back and get out of here on a warning, _or,_ we'll take them from you and you can have yourself carted off to iron heights" 

"Lenny!" The woman behind him snapped and the man in blue just held up his hand to silence her. 

Barry took a step forward, still grinning. "You must be knew to Central" He laughed again. 

"How do you …" The man trailed off as Barry ran the last few metres quicker than the man could realise. 

"If you knew here, you'd know me, and you'd know not to mess with me" 

 

In the end Barry and Caitlin got away, with only minor frostbite on Barry's cheek that was healing quickly. 

In the end he'd simply flashed Caitlin out of there – along with their gifts to them of course – because he hadn't got this far by taking uncalculated risks. 

He hadn't shown it at the time but Barry was _furious._  

He walked straight through his [house](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/1200x/c0/eb/9d/c0eb9da24eda445745c8d8bdb63acebc.jpg) and didn't stop until he reached Piper's room. 

Walking into the room without knocking Barry found the man at his desk working on something new. But Barry didn't care there was only one thing he cared about now. 

"Hartley I want you to find anyone who has entered the City within the last few weeks or so" 

"Anyone in particular that I'm looking for" Hartley didn't complain about putting down his latest project and turned to his computer immediately. 

"There's a woman and two men. The woman is rather slim, quite tall and she has brown hair, the first man was rather large, definitely a lot of muscle and pretty much no hair, the last man was my height and had closely cropped hair with a regular build. They're probably from the City as well, or at least they've been here long enough to know our prison is Iron Heights, but not long enough to know that I run this City. 

Hartley clicked away for a few minutes before bringing up three profiles on the screen. 

He grinned up at Barry, "Are these the people you were looking for" 

"You damn well know they are Hart" Barry growled but it was only half serious, he was constantly thankful for Hartley and his talents. 

"There's Mick Rory, and the siblings Lisa and Leonard Snart … wait Snart? Why does that name sound familiar?" Hartley wondered aloud. 

Barry should've known that annoying man would still be a problem for him even now. He'd hoped after the man disappeared a few years ago (he suspected Caitlin had something to do with it but when he asked she'd just laughed and walked off) that he'd no longer be a bother.  

It looked like he had been too naïve.  

The man was gone and now his children and some other meathead were here to test his patience. 

"It sounds familiar because Frost iced the mans bloody father" 

Hartley's mouth dropped open, "O-oh do you think they're here for revenge?" 

Barry sighed, finally sitting down in the spare chair, "No, I can't see why that would be the case knowing what they're father did to them. Besides if it was me they wanted they would've come here, not to some stupid unplanned heist." 

Barry didn't like this at all, not because they would be a problem for him they wouldn't, if anything thye would be a mild inconvenience. But because he didn't have anything on them, it was only the three of them it seemed and he had no idea what they wanted so he could neither bribe nor threaten them. 

Unless … 

"Hartley, me you and Vibe really are due another outing don't you think" 

Barry grinned as Hartley called their friend to meet them over the comms. 

 

********* 

 

"I don't like this plan Flash" Vibe growled down the comms as he sat at some do-gooder bar the other side of town. 

Well it wasn't exactly filled with angels but it wasn't the usual mess they visited. 

Barry just laughed as he watched his friend tug at his t-shirt angrily. His friend didn't appreciate his look for the night, swapping his usual black top and leather jacket for a graphic tee, and letting his hair down, hanging over his face rather than the gelled back look he usually sported. 

It had took Hartley only a few seconds to hack into the CCTV, after all who would suspect anyone of wanting to watch over a bar like this? 

"Okay she's here Vibe don't mess up" 

There was a grumble on the other end but the man said nothing. 

Lisa Snart approached the bar and sat down on a stool before ordering a coke. Barry rolled his eyes, of course she wouldn't go for anything stronger. 

Barry didn't even have to give a command for Vibe to stand and walk over to her. 

"Er h-hi" He started, getting her attention.  

Lisa looked up from her drink and smiled at Cisco. 

"This is so awkward-" Cisco ran his hand through his hair and laughed nervously, Barry had to give it to him, his acting was amazing "-But my friends totally just dared me to talk to you and ... actually its fine you're so out of my league don't worry" Cisco turned to walk away but Lisa grabbed his arm, she really was making this too easy. 

"No don't be silly, you're kinda cute actually. Here let me buy you a drink" 

She waved her hand at the bar man and he fixed them both up something a little stronger. 

The two sat and talked for a while before Cisco stood up, "I don't want to be forward but uh … do you want to...?" 

Lisa grinned at him, "Of course sweety lets get out of here" 

Barry beamed as he moved to the end of the van. He put his hand on the door and the moment he did he ripped his hand back. 

"Shit" He shouted, "Shit, s _hit,_ Vibe abort mission now!" 

"Barry what's wrong?" Hartley yelled from the front. 

"It's her brother, the fucking door is frozen and I can't phase through it because we decided to bring the bloody meta-resistet van. Shit _Cisco!"_ Barry repeated down the comms but there was no sound. 

Barry then heard rusting and then breathing on the other end. 

"Where's Vibe" Barry snapped, not having time for any of these games. 

"Oh Flash" The man drawled, "Or should I say Barry. You do really make things too easy for me. All it took was our acting a little naïve about who you were and you fell for the trick completely. You didn't think it was a coincidence that we had a heat gun _and_ a cold gun that just so happened to be the perfect weapons against you and your sister did you?" 

Barry grit his teeth but didn't say anything and the man chuckled. 

"I don't get why you're so angry though, after all you did just try to kidnap my sister" 

"I should've killed her" Barry snarled back and the man just snarled. 

"Now now Barry that's not very fair. After all I just want a chat. Meet me where we met and you'll get your little friend back … maybe" 

There was a crunching sound and then static and Barry knew the man had crushed the communication device so that he couldn't be tracked. 

"You're not really going are you?" Hartley asked and Barry half growled at him. 

"Well what choice do I have?" 

"I don't mean to be _that_ person, but you're the most important person in this family of -" 

"-finish that sentence Rathaway and I'll blind you. Cisco was my friend before any of you, he joined me and my sister before we even had a family. I'm going end of debate. Let my sister and the Rogue's know everything for when I return" 

With that he was off, the door finally having unfrozen. 

Barry got there within a few seconds but he took a few more to case the place just like Ollie had taught him. 

He finally flashed into the room and was surprised when paper flew everywhere. He caught all of them and read through them all within a matter of seconds. 

"What are …" Barry frowned confused. 

"Ever article on everything good you've ever done – if you were wondering" Leonard Snart's voice came from the other side of the room and Barry looked up just as the man walked through with his friend behind him. "My sister's looking after your friend don't worry" 

"You better pray he doesn't wake up" Barry growls. 

"Oh no, see you better pray _he_ doesn't wake up, I doubt he'll enjoy being turned into a golden statue" 

Barry had no idea what Snart was on about but he knew a threat when he heard one. 

"If you-" 

"We're not here for an argument kid" 

"Then why are you here?" 

"I have a proposition for you" 

"Didn't work out so well for you last time did it Snart" 

Rory laughed and Barry narrowed his eyes. 

"This time it will" The bigger man said and Barry's eye twitched in irritation. "Either hand yourself or we hand in Francisco Ramon" 

Barry considered it for a moment. "Cisco would understand, I have the all of the Rogues to consider, not just him" 

"Rogues" Leonard scoffed. 

"Cute" Mick added. 

"Well then option two it is" Leonard sighed and then the door slammed open, Lisa Snart walked into the room with … NO! 

"My sister isn't looking after 'Vibe' by the way did I forget to mention. No, we knew you'd send someone to get him, little did I know you'd send your own sister" 

Caitlin glared at their three enemies as she was dragged forward, the cuffs around her wrist glowing. Barry knew what they were, knew they stopped her meta abilites. 

Caitlin no longer had white hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Now her brown hair and eyes were back, and her skin had a light glow to it. For the time being she wasn't a meta, not while those cuffs were on her. 

"Hurt her and I'll kill all of you" Barry said calmly, not allowing them to see how angry he was. 

"Oh we're not going to hurt her, but only if you hand yourself over. Lisa" Snart nodded at his sister and immediately her gun was to his sisters head. 

Barry stepped forward and Snart powered up his gun again. 

"I don't think so Barry. See I think you're not as bad as you have everyone beliving. I remember meeting you when you were nine, and you were the kindest kid I'd ever met, what you dad was doing didn't change that and I envied you a bit I can't lie. But then I saw you a few years later, when you was in court for your fathers murder and I couldn't even see a hint of regret on your face. You changed because of the hands life dealt you Barry but you don't have to let them define you." 

"You know _nothing_ about me" Barry snarled. 

"I know that you're going to put these on" Snart threw Barry some meta-cuffs, "Or your sister and your friend are going to jail for a very long time" 

"Barry don't, the family need you more" Caitlin yelled. 

"Caitlin be quite" Barry snapped. 

He glared one final time before nodding his head. 

"Fine." 

 

 

****** 

 

Barry walked towards the glass seperating him and the outside world. 

He was mildly surprised to see Mick Rory sitting there, phone in hand. He picked up on his end and grinned at the man. 

"The paper weren't for nothing - the ones we left with e'rything you'd done good on." The man spoke up and Barry raised an eyebrow. "Snart seems to think there's good in you Barry." 

"Oh really?" Barry laughed. 

"Yeah, you'd do anything for your sister ... and the way you called your rogues a 'family'" Barry supressed a cringe "I know you're good deep down as well Allen. You can do some good when you get out" 

"Sure" Barry replied sarcastically, smirking at the man. 

"Look just think about it, you've got a lot of time to think it over" Mick seemed to half plea. 

"Maybe not as much as you think"  

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed,  
> let me know about any mistakes and feel free to kudos/comment xx


End file.
